


Pull over

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss, cheers - Freeform, happy new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: A last minute celebration.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Collections: Supernatural





	Pull over

It was a rare occasion that the four of them were in the same vehicle traveling together, but the stolen vehicle Jai had procured for their last hunt had blown, well, not so much blown as… let’s just say Samurai swords are no joke, and apparently can take out an engine. 

So there they were riding back roads with Gwen in the passenger seat, Dean behind the wheel, and Sam and Jai oddly quiet in the backseat. 

Neither of the two in the front dared to look to make sure either was okay and the rearview was currently pointed at the ceiling so whatever was holding their attention back there was a secret they could keep.

It was close to midnight on New Year’s Eve, something they usually didn’t pay much attention to, and the only reason they knew the date this time was because of the sudden flurry of movement in the backseat. 

Jai sat upright, getting a loud “ummph” sound from Sam as she pushed on his stomach, and practically hung over the backrest of the front seat, jarring Dean out of his highway hypnosis and tearing Gwen away from whatever text battle she was having with an inept hunter. Both glanced at her with scowls.

“Pull the car over,” she grinned.

“What the hell are you on?” Dean sighed, shaking his head. “It’s the middle of the night and we’re in creeper country.”

She grabbed his coat, tugging on his shoulder. “Please, pull over, Dean, just stop the car.” She let go of his arm and tugged on his wrist. “Hurry up, you have five minutes.”

Dean leaned forward, sharing a look with Gwen, who’s only response was to shrug because she had no idea what was going on with the wiley, little hunter. Dean rolled his eyes, pulled the Impala onto the shoulder and raised a brow as Jai exited the car as soon as it was in park.

“Pop the trunk!” was heard through the confines of the compartment and Dean turned to watch her at the back bumper. “Dean! Come on!”

“Sam, what the hell did you give her?” Sam had slowly raised to his elbows, face still slack with sleep as he took in the state of things, confused. 

“What’s going on?”

“Your girlfriend’s on crack!” Dean sighed, grabbed the keys and got out of the car.

This had Sam looking innocently at Gwen, who was watching the interaction between the two of them with interest, before her gaze went to Sam. “I swear I didn’t give her any.”

“I didn’t think you did,” Gwen narrowed her eyes though, seeing the lid come up as Jai leaned into the trunk. “What time is it?”

Sam leaned back on the seat, brought his watch up, and suddenly sat up straight. “Five minutes to midnight.”

“I understand now,” and with that, she got out of the car.

Sam turned to peek between the deck and the lid, saw Dean standing with his arms crossed and Gwen whispering in his ear as Jai scavenged the back, springing up triumphant with a bottle of whiskey in her hands.

“ _ SAM _ !” she beckoned and he had no choice but to follow that call right out of the car and into the chill of the Minnesota night. 

She handed him a flask as soon as he stepped close enough and smiled as he took it before turning to Dean and Gwen and doing the same thing.

“What are we--” Dean huffed.

“It’s New Year’s Eve,” Gwen explained, receiving a little “oh” from the green-eyed man beside her. 

“It’s tradition,” Jai winked and looked at Gwen.

“It’s really not.” 

“You suck.” Her laugh broke the night and scattered a herd of deer close by but Jai just unscrewed the cap to her bottle. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Gwen sighed and raised the flask. Dean rolled his eyes and did the same before he turned to Sam, who was wide eyed and grinning, holding up the one she hand handed him.

In silence, the four of them counted down and when both watches chimed midnight at the same time, they took a long swallow from the bottles. Jai’s eyes were on the clear skies, Sam’s on her, but it was Gwen’s questioning inspection of the flasks that had Dean wondering.

“What’s wrong?”

Gwen shrugged, capped the flask and held it out. “Nothing’s wrong, I just…” She stepped closer. “Isn’t there a tradition of a New Year’s kiss?”

“Oh, God, please don’t.” Jai groaned.

Dean shrugged, grinning, “I think so, yeah.”

“Well, then.” Gwen pulled him in and kissed him solidly on the lips, as Jai gagged. When Gwen stepped back, Dean was all smiles. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, beautiful,” he whispered, placing his forehead on hers.

“Oh good, we’re done. Get back in the car and let’s go!” Jai yelled, breaking the moment.

Behind them was the shuffling of feet and the slam of a car door before Dean huff. “I’m gonna kill her.”

And that seemed to be how every year started for them. 


End file.
